Bleunuit et les sept nains
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Cuisiner le conte Blanche-Neige à la Utapri. Avec Ren et Masa en princes et Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip en nains.


_Auteur: Yuki_  
><em>Disclaimer: Utapri et Blanche-neige ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, j'aime bien les beau bishos moi !<em>

_Encore un "Remake" a ma façon, sur les Utapri cette fois, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Yuki: Après Cendrillon à la FMA, c'est au tour de des persos d'Utapri, de subir le même sort, façon "Blanche neige et les sept nains".<br>__Otoya: J'ai peur quand tu dis "Subir".  
><em>_Yuki: Mais voyons, y'a pas de quoi.  
>Ed: Bonne chance les gars, vous allez morfler.<br>__Yuki: Va te faire foutre, j'te rappelle que tu finis heureux dans ma fic.  
><em>_Ed: En attendant j'ai juste passé la moitié de ma vie à lustrer les sols du manoir sinon oui j'ai eu une vie tranquille.  
><em>_Yuki: T'as bouffé quoi ce matin ? Jamais content, pauvre Caliméro.  
><em>_Shou: Dit, auteur timbré.  
><em>_Yuki: Qu'est-ce qui a le vertigineux ?  
><em>_Shou: Tu commence ou tu continue de t'engueuler avec le nain.  
><em>_Ed: Nain toi-même !  
><em>_Yuki: Vos gueules je commence ! _

Voyez ce garçon magnifique aux cheveux bleus. Son nom est Masato Hijirikawa, mais c'est habitant du château l'appellent tous Bleu-nuit.

_Ren: Il est pas censé s'appeler blanche-neige ?  
>Yuki: Si mais vus que c'est un mec, ça reviendrait à l'appeler Blanc-neige, et franchement je trouve que c'est pas beau.<br>Ren: Si tu l'dit...  
><em>_Yuki: J'ai toujours raison  
><em>_Tokiya: Si t'oublie les trois quart de se tu dis qui sont faux.  
><em>_Yuki: Tout a fait._

Masato était prince, alors vous bous demandez pourquoi il est en train de puiser de l'eau comme un servant ? Et bien il se trouve que sa mère est mort (paix a son âme) et que son père, qui apparemment a de la m*rde dans les yeux s'est remarié à une femme horrible qui le traite comme un serviteur. Masato avait accepté la tête basse, sachant que sa belle-mère n'hésiterait pas à l'exécuter.

L'horrible reine avait un miroir magique, il lui suffisait de lui demander qui était la plus belle personne et ce monde et il répondait.  
>Tous les matins elle se postait devant le miroir, posant toujours la même question:<p>

-**Miroir, Miroir, dit qu'elle est la plus belle personne de tout le royaume.**

_Otoya: C'est pas plutôt "miroir, mon beau miroir dit moi: qui est la plus belle en ce royaume ?"  
><em>_Yuki: J'te rappelle que Masato est un mec, donc ça le fait pas de mettre "La plus belle"  
><em>_Otoya:...A ouais j'ai comprit.  
><em>_Natsuki: Rassure-moi, Otoya auras le rôle de simplet ? Ça lui va à merveille.  
><em>_Otoya: Ohééé.  
><em>_Yuki: Tu verras bien._

Et tous les matins, en toute hypocrisie, le miroir lui répondait la même chose:

-**Cela ne fait aucun doute que c'est vous, ma reine.**

Et elle le croyait, ne se doutant pas que Masato, où plutôt Bleu-nuit était bien plus beau qu'elle.  
>Quand au prince lui il passait se journée en chantant, beaucoup disent qu'il a une voix magnifique.<br>Il chantait des chansons parfois triste, parfois gaie et parfois des chansons d'amour pour un prince qu'il aimerait rencontrer un jour.

Aujourd'hui en puisant des l'eau il chantait l'une de ces chanson là, ne se doutant pas que, caché derrière un buisson, quelqu'un l'écoutait attentivement, complètement envouté par son chant merveilleux. L'observateur sortit de sa cachette, l'applaudissant doucement au passage. Masato, surpris, se retourna d'un coup, un prince, sous ses yeux, il avait l'impression de rêver.  
>Le prince en question lui baisa la main et lui fît un sourire charmeur.<p>

-**Jinguji Ren pour vous servir, quel est votre nom, bel homme ?  
><strong>-**Masato, mais les gens m'appelle Bleu-nuit.** Masato était a la fois intrigué et méfiant vis-vis de cet homme tout à fait magnifique.  
>-<strong>Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez deux noms qui vous à merveille.<br>**-**M-Merci.**

Ils discutèrent un moment, et Ren dût retourner au château.

-**Permettez-moi de m'inviter demain à la même heure et au même endroit, discuter avec vous est quelque chose d'assez passionnant, Bleu-nuit.  
><strong>-**Et bien, si vous le voulez bien.  
><strong>-**Alors c'est vendu.**

Comme promis le prince revint le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite, tous les jours. Masato lui raconta son histoire, et pourquoi, alors qu'il était prince, il devait puiser l'eau tout les jours, Ren lui promit de l'enlevé aux mains de sa belle-mère le lendemain en lui demandant sa main. Seulement...  
>Le lendemain matin, comme a son habitude, la reine posa une nouvelle fois la question au miroir.<p>

-**Miroir, Miroir, dit moi qu'elle est la plus belle personne de tout le royaume.  
><strong>-**Et bien, pour être honnête avec vous ma reine, il se trouve que Bleu-nuit est le plus beau qu'on puisse trouver dans ce royaume.  
><strong>-**Quoi ?**

La reine contemplait avec dégoût l'image de Masato, chantant tout en puisant, qui apparaissait devant ses yeux.

-**Écuyer !**

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux brun coiffés un peu bizarrement pour l'époque, apparût de derrière une porte. Il répondait au nom de Saotome

_Natsuki: Le principal ?  
><em>_Yuki: Qui d'autre ? Tu connais beaucoup de Saotome ?_

-**Vous m'avez appelé madame ?  
><strong>-**Je veux que tu emmènes Bleu-nuit dans la forêt pour une promenade et que tu le tue là-haut, j'exige aussi que tu me rapporte son cœur pour me prouver que tu n'as pas échoué.  
><strong>-**Bien madame.**

Au moment de sortir la reine le stoppa:

-**Si tu échoues ou que tu essayes de me leurrer, c'est toi qui mourras**.

Et l'écuyer sortit accomplir sa tache, refusant de mourir. Il proposa a Masato une promenade en forêt que se dernier accepta, heureux de pouvoir faire une pause dans ses tâches.

Saotome l'accompagna donc dans la forêt, déterminé à le tuer pour survivre. Mais c'est au moment propice pour le tuer qu'il flancha, observant Masato en train d'essayer d'appâter un animal. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à commettre un tel acte. Alors il tomba à genoux devant le garçon aux cheveux bleus surprit.

-**Fuyez mon prince, la reine votre mère veux votre peau, elle m'a envoyé vous accompagner dans la forêt pour vous tuer. Fuyez, je lui donnerais un cœur de biche, elle n'y verra aucune différence mais je vous en pris, fuyez.**

_Tokiya: Légèrement OOC le principal.  
><em>_Tomochika: Légèrement ? T'est gentil là, carrément OOC oui !  
><em>_Yuki: Sorry, fic oblige.  
><em>_Haruka: Fait attention a toi, tu commence à parler comme lui._

Masato était sous le choc, sa belle-mère voulait sa peau, carrément ?

-**Mais je vais devenir quoi moi ?**

Il n'eu aucune réponse, l'écuyer était déjà partit à la recherche d'une brebis.

Alors le jeune prince marcha, encore et encore, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt peu accueillante. Tombant de fatigue il s'endormit dans un coin de verdure. Le lendemain il fût réveiller par des bruits d'animaux, il ouvrit les yeux: des lapins, des faons, des oiseaux, des écureuils et des raton-laveurs entouraient, pas le moins du monde apeurés.

-**Euh...Bonjours.**

_Shou: Dire bonjour à des animaux c'est pas banal.  
><em>_Masato: Ah parce que tu te trouve banal peut-être ?  
><em>_Yuki: j'avoue que Masa fait un peu OOC, mais Osef_.

Un faon vint lui lécher la joue, il rit et reprit son chemin, entouré des animaux. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût une éternité il déboucha sur une clairière ou se trouvait une maison a côté de laquelle coulait une rivière. De l'autre coté de la rivière était planté un arbre, peut-être fruitier, allez savoir. Sur la porte de la maison on pouvait voir d'écrit "La maison des sept nains" (_Yuki: Bah quoi ? Rigolez pas !_), il tourna la tête vers les animaux.

-**Vous les connaissaient ?**

Certain animaux qui semblèrent comprendre ses paroles hochèrent la tête. Sans aucune autre question il entra, découvrant un gros bazar. De la poussière, des vêtements sale qui trainaient (_Yuki: Comme les chaussettes que je mets plus et les papiers dans ma chambre. Oui dans ma chambre c'est le bordel et j'l'assume. Tokiya: si tu veux mon avis, on s'en fout un peu. Yuki: Mais chut, faut pas le dire._) et une montagne de vaisselle sale.

-**Hé bah ! On peut pas dire qu'ils ont le sens de la propreté, j'ai du boulot, je suis sûr que ça leur ferras plaisir si je range ce bazar.**

Il se saisit d'un balai et commença à faire glisser la poussière dans la pelle que le lapin tenait, voulant l'aider, les écureuils s'occupèrent des toiles d'araignées, et les oiseaux firent un tas des vêtements éparpiller que Masato lava dans une bassine.  
>Partout où il passait, ça finissait resplendissant.<br>Exténuer par tout son ménage, il remercia les animaux, sûr qu'ils comprendront, et partit se coucher.  
>Arrivé dans la chambre il n'eu même pas choisir dans quel lit il allait dormir, ils étaient tous trop petit et il les réunit tout les sept de manière a pouvoir dormir confortablement.<p>

Pendant se temps a la mine, les nains travaillaient, les cinq garçons jouaient des pioches pendant que les filles comptaient, rassemblaient, ordonnaient et aidaient aussi.

-**C'est l'heure de rentrer**. Dit l'un d'entre eux.  
>-<strong>Laisse-moi deviner, ton lit t'appelle ?<br>**-**T'as tout compris**.

Les nains rangèrent alors pioches et compagnie et entamèrent le pas vers leur maison, tout en riant, chahutant et chantant.  
>Et quel ne fût pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent la maison parfaitement rangée et propre alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas laissée dans le plus bel état qui soit.<p>

-**C'est quoi cette propreté d'un coup ?** S'exclama une des filles.  
>-<strong>Quelqu'un c'est introduit chez nous !<strong> Clama un garçon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants.  
>-<strong>Nan tu crois ça ? T'a grillé beaucoup de neurones pour arriver à cette constatation ?<br>**-**Tokiya !  
><strong>-**Mais taisez-vous !** cria un nain blond tout mignon.

_Natsuki: Shou-chan ?  
><em>_Yuki: Mais chuteuh !_

Les nains montèrent à l'étage dans l'espoir de trouver la personne responsable de cette propreté. L'un deux affirmait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire sa fête a l'intrus s'il jamais il avait touché à son lit.  
>Arriver en haut ils purent voir tout les lits collés côte à côte, et tout se qu'ils pouvaient voir de Masato c'était ses cheveux bleu qui dépassaient un peut.<p>

-**Vous croyez que c'est une fille ou un garçon ?** Demanda l'une des filles avec une petite voix timide.  
>-<strong>Aucune idée Haru. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas un nain.<br>**-**C'est tes lunettes qui t'on permit de voir ça ?  
><strong>-**Bon ça suffit les vannes stupides ?**

Le nain blond tout mignon avait parlé trop fort, Masato commençait à se réveiller.

-**Chut !  
><strong>-**Aa-aa...  
><strong>-**Oh, oh, Retient-toi Tomo !  
><strong>-**...ATCHOUM !**

Trop tard, la naine du nom de Tomochika éternua si fort que ça finit de réveiller Masato qui se leva en sursaut. Les nain furent captive par la beauté de l'homme qui venait de sortir de sous les draps. Masato, lui, compris qu'il avait devant lui les fameux sept nains.

_Ren: Pas con le Masato, ils sont hauts comme trois pommes mais il a compris tout de suite que c'était les nains.  
><em>_Masato: Mon poing dans ta tronche de dragueur ?  
><em>_Ren: Mais enfin, tu sais très bien que je ne drague que toi !  
><em>_Yuki: Ça m'intéresse, racontez-moi tout.  
><em>_Masato: No comment..._

-**Je...Excusez-moi.  
><strong>-**Pourrions nous avoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là ?** Demanda un nain aux cheveux bleus lui aussi, mais plus sombre.  
>-<strong>Et bien, je m'appelle Masato, mais on m'appelle Bleu-nuit. Je suis prince, hélas, ma belle mère veut ma mort, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je n'ai pus que m'enfuir. Alors je suis tombée sur votre maison et j'ai voulut tout nettoyer, j'ai pensée vous faire plaisir.<strong>

Les nains se regardèrent, touché pas son histoire, comment vouloir tuer une telle personne ?

-**Et bien.** Repris le nain aux cheveux bleu. **Même si nous avons deux filles avec nous elles ne font pas souvent le ménage alors...on veut bien que vous restez là, vous pourrez les aider.  
><strong>**-Pas souvent le ménage, pas souvent le ménage, t'as qu'a le faire toi !** Répliqua Tomochika.  
>-<strong>Vraiment ?<br>**-**Si je vous le dit ! Je m'appelle Tokiya, et voici, Otoya, Natsuki, Cecil, Shou, Tomochika et Haruka.**

Un matin, la reine posa la même question au miroir, sûre de la réponse cette fois.

-**Ma reine, vous savez bien que Bleu-nuit est la plus belle personne du royaume.  
><strong>-**Quoi ? J'ai été trompé ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai le tuer moi-même. On est mieux servit que par soit même.**

Dans son laboratoire la reine mélangeait des ingrédients plus bizarres les uns que les autres dans une coupe.

-**Avec ça impossible que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.** Jubilait-elle.

Elle bu le liquide peut rassurant et...Adieux la belle reine, voici la sorcière. Elle avait maintenant la peau toute fripée, des yeux globuleux et un gros nez crochu ou apparaissaient une verrue bien voyante. Ma collection de manga a celui qui la reconnaitra !  
>Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, non. Elle partit chercher la plus belle de des pommes de son verger et la trempa dans une marmite où bouillonnait un liquide tout aussi alléchant que celui qu'elle avait bu plus tôt.<p>

-**Quand tu mordras dedans, s'en seras finit de toi, mon joli.**

Et elle se mit en route vers la maison des sept nains, comment savait-elle que c'était là-haut que se trouvait Masato ? Les miroirs magiques, très cher ! Il faut vivre avec son temps !

Petit à petit, les bonnes manières et la propreté s'instaurait au sein de la maison des sept nains, je dirais surtout "Au sein des cinq garçons" Les filles était propres elles au moins.  
>Les nains partaient le matin a la mine et rentraient a midi, repartaient et rentraient le soir. Masato était devenu leur protégé et il leur avait, a tout les sept, donner un surnom, Otoya était simplet, Tokiya: Prof, Shou: Grincheux, Tomochika: Atchoum, Cecil: Dormeur, Natsuki: Joyeux et Haruka: Timide. Ils s'étaient trouvé des passions en commun, chantant et dansant ensemble.<p>

_Shou: Pourquoi je suis Grincheux ?  
><em>_Yuki: Parc'que ça correspond avec ta personnalité.  
><em>_Cecil: Pourquoi j'suis Dormeur moi ?  
><em>_Yuki: Parc'que t'es le chat non ? Et mes chats passent les trois quart de leur temps à dormir.  
><em>_Tomochika: Pourquoi j'suis Atchoum ?  
><em>_Yuki: Par élimination.  
><em>_Otoya: Pourquoi J'suis Simplet ?  
><em>_Yuki: Tu crois que la question se pose ? T'était le mieux adapté au rôle._

Aujourd'hui, comme a leur habitude, les nains étaient partit a la mine, laissant Masato seul. Seul ? Nan ! Les animaux venaient, comme a chaque fois, tenir compagnie au prince.  
>Quelqu'un toque a la fenêtre, Masato Part ouvrir, intrigué, et découvre la vieille femme ridée et laide au possible.<p>

-**Bonjours cher enfant, Je passais dans les environ et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter, une pomme vous ferrait-elle plaisir ?**

Tout en parlant elle lui tendait la pomme maléfique, et Masato trouvant la vieille femme pleine de bonnes intentions voulut saisir la pomme, mais les oiseaux, d'habitude gentil, se ruèrent sur la vielle dame.

-**Mais ils sont devenus fous ? Laissez-la donc ! Entrez ma bonne dame, vous devez être fatiguée.**

La reine entra, jubilant de l'intérieur, même s'il était intelligent, Masato n'avait pas compris que les oiseaux ne cherchaient qu'a le protégé. Et les animaux durent assister à la scène de dehors. Décidant d'aller chercher les nains avant qu'il lui arrive malheur. Même si la vieille femme avait l'air gentille, Masato savait que l'air de faisait pas la chanson, mais il croqua. Tombant inanimé.

Pendant ce temps là, les animaux arrivés à la mine, les animaux tiraient les nains vers la sortie, affolés.

-**Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prends non d'un chien. **Shou n'y comprenait rien, les autres non plus d'ailleurs.  
>-<strong>Bleu-nuit <strong>! S'écria Tokiya.** Il doit lui être arrivé quelque chose !**

Les animaux hochèrent la tête et alors les nains partirent au galop sur des faons et des biches pour aller sauver leur protégé.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Dans la petite maison, accroupie à côté Masato la reine souriait de toutes ses dents jaunâtres et irrégulières.

-**S'en est fini de toi mon beau, a partir de ce moment JE suis la plus belle.**

Son sourire était mauvais et quand elle commença à s'éloigner, les nains arrivèrent.

-**Là ! Elle là, ne la perdez pas de vu ! Suivez-la !**

La vieille femme pris la fuite encore plus vite, Prenant le chemin de la montagne. La pluie commençait a tombé.

-**Elle se dirige vers la montagne. **Constata Natsuki. **Elle ne pourras pas aller bien loin !**

Alors il la poursuivirent, arrivant a la montagne, elle grimpa, grimpa, arrivant a un endroit ou la roche pourrait presque former une vague.

-**Suivez-moi si vous l'osez, bande d'abrutit.**

La pluie rendait la roche glissante, ils était presque impossible pour les nains d'avancer, mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir, continuant sans relâche, pour Masato.  
>Mais le poids de l'orgueil, de la méchanceté et du Narcissisme était bien trop lourd et la roche céda sous le poids de la reine, s'écroulant dans les profondeurs de la montagne, impossible de survivre.<p>

_Haruka: J'y pense, c'était qui la reine ?  
><em>_Yuki: Personne, pas assez de perso. J'aurais pus mettre Ringo mais je l'adore, je voulais pas lui donner le mauvais rôle.  
><em>_Haruka: Ahhh._

-**Bon débarra ! **Cria Otoya.  
>-<strong>Bleu-nuit ! Il est peut-être trop tard ! <strong>Paniqua Cecil.

Ils retournèrent en toute précipitation à la maison, découvrant les corps apparemment sans vie, inanimé.

-**NON !**

Les filles tombèrent à genoux, pleurant, les autres ne purent contenir leurs larmes eux non plus. Ils étaient complètement détruits à l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient plus l'entendre chanter.  
>Ils ne purent se séparé de Masato, ainsi ils construisirent un cercueil de cristal où il se rendaient tout les jours pour prier.<p>

Un jour, des pas de galop pressé retentirent dans la forêt, un prince cherchant son bien-aimé. Ren cherchait désespérément son Bleu-nuit. Les animaux comprirent, ils le menèrent au cercueil de cristal, devant, les nains priez, a genoux, c'était l'heure. Le prince descendit de son cheval, il s'avança. Les nains se retournèrent, voyant les animaux, ils comprirent que cet homme n'était pas un danger.  
>Ren posa une mais sur le cristal, admirant ainsi Masato dans toute sa splendeur, il était absolument magnifique.<p>

-**Il a l'air si serein, on pourrait presque croire qu'il dort...Vous permettez ?**

Les nains reculèrent, laissant le prince ouvrir le cercueil. Ren s'assit alors a côté de Masato, caressant sa joue, puis les cheveux, et il descendit vers le cou.

-**Alors** **je t'ai perdu à tout jamais ? Mon beau Bleu-nuit. Je vais discuter avec qui maintenant ?**

Et alors il fit se qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt, il se pencha sur le corps du prince et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était quelque chose de doux, les lèvres de Masato étaient absolument délicieuses, bien que ce dernier soit dans l'incapacité de répondre.  
>C'est quand il se releva qu'il crût rêver, il bougeait, plissant les yeux et les lèvres.<br>La première chose que vu Masato lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fût Ren, le regard de ce dernier contenait des éclats de joie et de surprise.

-**Ren ?**

Et il n'eut pas le temps de dire "pain au chocolat" que Masato se retrouva porté comme une princesse pas deux bras puissant, un autre prince l'embrassant a pleine bouche, vraiment, ils s'étaient manqués, c'est le cas de le dire.  
>Front contre front.<p>

-**A partir de maintenant, tu es mon époux, rassure-toi, il n'y a pas de folle narcissique dans mon château.  
><strong>-**Tu sais que je devrais épouser une princesse et pas un prince, mais c'est mieux comme ça.**

Et ils firent la fête toute la nuit, Masato leur promit de venir leur rendre visite dès qu'il pouvait et il repartit avec son aimé au château.  
>Masato y vécut heureux et comblé, il s'était tout de suite fait aimé des serviteurs du château grâce a sa gentillesse et sa voix, ayant déjà expérimenté les taches ménagère, il venait parfois les aider où leur chanter quelque chose.<br>Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en oubliait les nains, il allait régulièrement leur rendre visite, pour prendre de leur nouvelle, et accessoirement apprendre que Tokiya et Otoya était ensemble, comme quoi, même les nains pouvaient tombée amoureux, et aussi faire ce genre de chose, d'après les sous-entendu des autres.

Un jour, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de leur château, les garde ouvrirent, et, s'il n'avait pas été éduqué correctement ils en seraient tombé sur le derrière. Masato arriva à son tour, et il put observer alors le berceau rose et rouge devant la porte. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, il dormait paisiblement.

-**Comment est-il arrivé là ?  
><strong>-**Aucune idée majesté, il était seul quand nous avons ouvert la porte.** Répondit un garde.  
>-<strong>Regardez il y a une lettre glisser dans le berceau.<strong>

Le deuxième garde récupéra alors la carte en question et la tendit à son prince, ou plutôt son roi. Masato la lue a voix haute

_Chers Rois,_

_Je sais parfaitement je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de cet enfant, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens, alors je vous en pris, vous qui ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant, occupez-vous d'elle. C'est une fille, en bonne santé. Je suis persuadée que vous aurez la gentillesse nécessaire pour vous occuper d'elle, moi je ne lui apporterais que pauvreté et misère, je suis sûre quelle seras bien mieux entre vos mains._

_Je vous en pris._

Ren qui était arrivé entre temps avait entendu la lecture de la lettre.

-**Que comptes-tu faire ?  
><strong>-**La décision ne revient pas qu'à moi. Mais tu m'imagine abandonner cet enfant qui a été déposé devant notre porte alors qu'une femme attends qu'on s'en occupe, et puis...** Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant qu'il tenait toujours. **Elle n'a pas tout a fait tord, on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. **

Bleu-nuit avait alors un sourire tendre pour le nourrisson, et Ren vint l'enlacé, lui et la petite.

-**Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai posé la question, évidemment qu'il est hors de question qu'on l'abandonne.**

Et alors Masato sourit, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa moitié, ça n'allais pas tout les jours être facile, mais il le ferait. La petite ouvrit les yeux, des yeux bleu Océan, comme Masato, Ren se dit qu'il allait adorer être papa.

The Happy End

_Yuki: Héhé, là aussi j'au rajouté un épilogue a ma sauce. Ça vous a plut ?  
><em>_Masato: Bah, je suis bizarre, mais ça passe.  
><em>_Otoya: J'ai pas compris pourquoi le nain a dit qu'on allait souffrir.  
><em>_Ed: RAAAAAH, NAAIIIIN.  
><em>_Yuki: Nan mais laisse, lui c'est un cas a part.  
><em>_Otoya: Si tu le dit..._

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine étape: Soit la belle et la bête, soit la Belle au boit dormant.<em>

_Une review ? Please !_


End file.
